peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Sunshine Part 18 - MARO'S MANSION!
PBG gets lost in a mansion while trying to find a pineapple for Yoshi. Synopsis PBG doesn't know what game he is playing. PBG jumps into Sirena Beach so he doesn't have to do the water jump. He feels that there will be more hard stuff coming. The hotel is full of ghosts! He wasn't joking, as there are boos everywhere. PBG sprays a ghost, which doesn't do anything, and creates platforms with other boos. PBG sings along to the happiest haunted house music of all time. PBG can't open any of the doors. PBG falls onto a platform boo, and somehow recovers. PBG is surprised that he can jump on a boo to kill it. He sees the entrance to the obvious secret level. PBG sees a watermelon that looks like it came from Minecraft. PBG has to think about when Minecraft came out. PBG runs across sand. He falls and dies. When he comes back, he walks off a cliff. PBG makes the same mistake on the sand, and dies again. PBG searches for an extra life, and finds one below the melon. PBG finds another extra life in melons. He stands on a platform that PBG has to be careful with. He makes it to the shine. PBG checks to make sure he is recording. PBG jumps back into Sirena Beach. PBG plans for another fan suggested star episode. PBG doesn't want to go back to a haunted mansion. He finds a Yoshi egg, who needs a pineapple. PBG can't find a pineapple. PBG accidentally gets yelled at after walking into the ladies bathroom. PBG tries to skip over a wall to get to a shine, but it doesn't work. PBG isn't allowed in, as he isn't wearing swimwear. PBG jumps up into the ceiling, and is very confused. PBG finds a blue coin, as he talks about the inappropriate things he has done during this shine. PBG finds himself back outside the pool and doesn't know what he is supposed to do. PBG wonders if he is supposed to do a 'Luigi's Mansion'. PBG is even more confused as he is transported somewhere else. PBG sprays a painting, and a ghost appears. He can jump through it! PBG realizes that he needs to spray at doors until they make a boo pattern before it opens. He finds a blue coin on his pineapple search. Finally, he comes across a pineapple, but has no idea how to get back to Yoshi. PBG enjoys riding Yoshi until he hits a ghost. Yoshi can straight up eat the ghosts. PBG thought that Yoshi blew up. PBG ends up back in the pineapple room. A boo dies somehow when PBG was trying to get back onto Yoshi. PBG loses Yoshi. He can't get out of the room with Yoshi. PBG tries getting Yoshi one more time before restarting the whole level. Yoshi has now respawned at the start. Yoshi eats all the boos. PBG believes that he should have paid more attention. He finally gets the shine. PBG asks for more shines that he doesn't need to get. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Sunshine Category:Videos